Bun in the Oven
by Jade's Roses
Summary: This story was previously being written by vampiregirl1654. Bella gets drunk one night at a party and winds up pregnant. Edward, her best friend and who's in love with her, suggests they get married. AU. All Human. ExB AxJ EMxR.
1. Finding Out

**AN: Hi, this is Jade. As you know I took over this story from vampiregirl1654. **

**This is the chapters she wrote and I kinda just combined them into one. I did a little editing like grammar and I added a few things, just minor changes. You might want to reread it just to be sure.**

**I really hope you like this as much as you liked it when vampiregirl1654 was writing it! **

**BPOV**

I want to say that I remember that night clearly. But...I only remember parts of it. He was so demanding...so rough...but so gentle at the same time. He told me that he loved me. I was happy-I think. Then...I just see flashes of what happened. I don't even remember who it was.

I sat on the edge of my best friend's-Edward Cullen-tub while we waited for the test. I was late-and so I told him. Edward had been a bully to me when I was younger, then when we no longer had 'cooties' we couldn't stay apart.

My leg bounced, and I couldn't help but notice the picture of us when his parents took me to the beach with them last year. It was on his counter, and I was in a small blue bikini-Alice picked it out.

The kitchen timer rang as he took my hand tightly in his, and we looked at it.

There it was.

The plus sign.

I picked it up, and shook it furiously-maybe this is all a

dream. Edward stopped me, and put it down for me.

"This ain't no etch-a-sketch. Your eggo is preggo Bella." he wrapped me in his arms while I cried.

"This is no time to be quoting Juno." I mumbled into his chest.

"Bella...marry me." he said quietly. "We can...get married, and say that the baby was conceived on the honeymoon." he looked at me quietly. I blinked the tears away.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Come on. I'll be a dad to the baby. You can date other people if you get tired of me-please Bella? It's probably for the best." he tried. I put my hand on my flat stomach, and put his hand over it.

"I guess so." I mumbled lamely. This was it-my life was ruined.

**EPOV**

Tell her...now! I can't. I love Bella...so much. So much, it hurts sometimes. Too bad I can't man up, and tell her already!

Now, she thinks she's pregnant?!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY!!?? I wanted to shout, and shake her shoulders. How could she...after all that I've done for her...and she just goes and gets pregnant!?!?!

Of course I can't really blame her. I mean besides being hopelessly and devotedly in love with her, I couldn't really judge her because I don't really remember that night much either. Note to self: Do _**NOT**_ expect alcoholic drinks when offered by Emmett.

I saw her bounce her leg on my tub while I sat on the toilet lid. Her gaze began to move to the picture of her. In that...mouthwatering bikini Alice made her wear.

Seriously...I couldn't even go out to the beach that day. I took swimsuit that night, and stashed it in my own suitcase. I was just glad that Alice had millions of other swimsuits for her to wear.

She jumped as the kitchen timer went off, and she walked up to it, very slowly. She picked it up, and her face broke. She shook it furiously, and shook her head. I knew what that meant. I picked it up, and looked-just to be sure. I set it down, and wrapped her in my arms.

"This ain't no etch-a-sketch. Your eggo is preggo Bella." she began to softly cry. I was hoping she would laugh. That's her favorite movie. She made me watch it with her nearly _every_ weekend! It got boring after a while...but she still made me watch it. God-I'm so whipped.

"This is no time to be quoting Juno." she mumbled, sniffing into my chest.

"Bella...marry me." I whispered, suddenly getting the idea. Her parents won't kill her-exactly-and maybe she can finally realize my love for her!

"We can...get married, and say that the baby was conceived on the honeymoon." I looked at her with a serious expression. I watched as her long lashes blinked the tears out of her ravishing, chocolate eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Come on. I'll be a dad to the baby. You can date other people if you get tired of me,"-God I hope not-, "Please, Bella? It's probably for the best."

'**HA! You just want her to fall in love with you!!!'** Shut up bad Edward! I really dowant to help her, and the baby, in her time of need. What's so wrong abouttha-'**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! You just want her to fall in love with you-and you're acting all...nice and sweet, and charming to her for it!'** Dude! I am so gonna kick your $$(you know what it really is) after this!!!

Bella placed a hand on her stomach, took my hand and put in over hers.

"I guess so." she didn't seem too happy.

'**You're just trying to get her to fall in love with you!!!**' said the annoying 'bad Edward' as I called him. I am

so gonna kick his $$.

**BPOV**

We were getting married in Vegas. I didn't care really. We told Alice that we were getting married because we fell in love, and wanted to be together forever and couldn't wait long enough to have an actual wedding (That was the story at least) and told her to tell Charlie. She wasn't too happy about since she wanted to help plan the wedding but Edward hung up on her before she could protest.

As he sped to the airport, the car was filled with silence. I rubbed my still flat stomach calmly.

I was talking to it in my mind (Edward would probably think I was crazy). _You'll be my little angel baby. I promise to love you forever, and ever. Nothing will tear us apart. I love you baby._ I already love it, and I have a special bond with it.

It would be mine. A mini-me. He or she will be perfect, and I will love it forever. I smiled widely, and felt Edward's stare on me. I looked up, and frowned slightly.

"What?" that look on his face...one of love? I'd only ever seen that look on Jasper when he looked at Alice and Emmett when he looked at Rosalie (Well, when he wasn't being a complete moron, that is). I was kind of confused-Edward didn't love me...did he?

"Um...we're here."

**AN/ So I hoped you like my changes! I am really excited about this story and the next chapter will be written by me alone. **

**I thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. I want to know whether you like me as the new author or not. So Review Please! **

**Thanks, Jade**


	2. Airplane Nap

**Chapter Two**

**AN: Hi this Jade again with another chapter. I want to say thanks to vampiregirl1654 for liking everything I did with her chapters. I wrote this alone this time so I hopefully will do this right. **

**Hope you like this Chapter!!**

**BPOV**

I sighed and leaned back into the airplane seat. Edward had bought the tickets from a woman that was overly flirty and completely rude to me.

Of course, that could be due to the fact that I oh so subtly pointed out how Edward and I were running off to elope in Vegas.

I was just so mad that this woman was throwing herself at him right in front of me! She was old enough to be his mother for goodness sake! Okay so maybe I am exaggerating a little but she was at least 10 years older than him.

When we got the tickets and walked off Edward started laughing at me. He said that I was so funny with my face all red and glaring at the woman. That's when my face turned red for another reason, embarrassment.

We went through security and everything else that you do at an airport and then boarded the plane.

I guess the overly flirty woman did have her perks. Well the only perk I am referring to was the fact that Edward could charm into getting us seats by each other. For that I was glad. I didn't want to get stuck an overly friendly old man or fat guy with gas. I shuddered at the thought.

I was lost in my own thoughts about the very pressing matter at hand. Did Edward love me? I mean I don't think I ever remember him showing any sign that he might.

Although I usually am quite oblivious to things like this. I didn't even know Jasper and Alice liked each other until they started going out. After they told me I saw how completely perfect for each other they are.

There were only two things that could prove that he did.

The first: He wanted to marry me.

I mean yes, He wants to help me with the baby and he is always there for me but this is a bit much isn't it? I mean people will do anything for a friend in need but does marrying your knocked up best friend fit into that category?

Well for Edward it does. He was between the typical jock guy and the sensitive guy. Yes, he watched football with Emmett and Jasper and even with my dad but he was very smart, had a soft spot for classics, and could be really sweet sometimes.

The second thing that caught my attention was when he was telling me his idea. He had specifically said, "You could date other people if you get tired of me."

Yes the whole dating other people was not proving that he loved me but the way he worded it did. He said _I_ could date other people if _I_ got tired of him. In no way did he mention that _he_ would ever get tired of _me_ or that _he_ would date other people, like he wanted to be with me. I couldn't really prove that he loved me now but it will plague me if I don't find out.

But then what? Do _I_ love _him_? I never considered it before. He was always just my best friend. Well, my amazing hot best friend.

I will admit that I'm attracted to him but what girl wouldn't be. With his beautiful emerald green eyes and his untidy bronze hair that always looked perfect even if he doesn't try. He had an……amazing body with prominent yet subtle muscles.

I guess I just forgot about all that stuff and focused on his personality which is just as wonderful. I sighed again. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

'**What do you mean, "Wait and see"?! You are completely in love with him!' **

Oh, great. She's here again! If I wasn't already crazy enough for talking to my baby, my alter ego 'bad Bella' shows up! Oh well, the more the merrier!

Be quiet you! I don't know if I am in love with him or not. He's probably just marrying me because I'm his best friend and I'm pregnant at 18. Besides I don't want to get my hopes up.

'**The man of your dreams just proposed to you and you think it's just because he's your best friend?! Do you really think that he basically begged you to marry him and came up with all these excuses ****JUST**** because you're his best friend!! ?'**

Well she does have a point…..Ugh! I so do not want to think about this now!

I felt all the stress of today crash on me as I lent my head on Edward's shoulder and let sleep take over me.

**EPOV**

Bella had just fallen asleep on shoulder and I was beyond ecstatic! I loved when she fell asleep because I get to stare at her without it being awkward.

I know that sounds stalkerish but I don't really care. I am in love with this girl so most things don't matter beyond her.

Her beautiful brown hair was spread sweetly over my shoulder and her heart-shaped face and pouty little perfect pink lips were set in a peaceful expression which was in complete contrast to her earlier stressed and devastated expression.

She shifted in her seat and her face press into my neck as she was practically in my lap. My breath hitched and I try desperately to calm it.

I reached over and shifted the arm rest between us and she just fell into my lap. I shifted her so that she was sitting in my lap and wrapped my arms around her. I tried to tell myself that it was only because she looked uncomfortable in the awkward way she was propped up but I knew that was a lie.

'**Of course it's a lie. You're in love with her and only want to hold her!'** said 'bad Edward'.

No matter how bad I really hated him right now, I couldn't bring myself to deny it. I really did want to just hold her for a while. She fit so perfectly into my arms that I basked in the contentment I felt.

I leaned my head down to rest my cheek on top of her beautiful hair and feel in to a blissful sleep.

I woke up from a particularly good dream by someone rubbing my shoulder. Now, you know how you wake someone up by shaking their shoulder, well I guess this is what the flight attendant was trying to pass this off as but was failing miserably.

It was so obvious that she was flirting with me and just doing it to feel my shoulder muscles. Did she not see the woman in my arms?! Was she really that desperate that she just denied the fact that I was with another woman?

I looked up at her and her eyes unfocused as she stared at me. I flinched at what I imagined were her fantasies of me and then cleared my throat annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. We are about to land, so if your sister would please return to her seat and buckle up that would be great." She attempted to smile flirtatiously at me but it really only looked like she had gas.

WAIT! MY _sister_?! She _so_ was desperate! We didn't even look alike! I shot her a fake smile and said, "Oh, thank you and she's not my sister. She and I are running off to Vegas to elope. I didn't want to wait and she thought it was terribly romantic."

I used the excuse that Bella used for the lady we bought the tickets from. By the end I was really smiling because her face was truly the funniest thing I had ever seen. Her blush was absolutely atrocious compared to Bella's. Of course every girl was almost always completely atrocious to Bella.

I took Bella and as gently as I could so that I wouldn't wake her and tried to push her into her seat……

**AN: So that was a little Cliffhanger! I know I kind of laid the fluffy on thick but I was in a fluffy kind of mood. Do like how I added a 'bad Bella' in there too? I thought they could have that in common and not know. I mean we all know that some where deep, and I mean **_**deep**_**, inside her that knows that he loves her and she loves him but she is just in denial.**

**I also know that not much happened in this chapter but it's the only stopping place I could find without making it **_**really**_** long. **

**So Bella is getting closer to the truth! I guess I like the whole 'everyone knows its true but the characters are so darn unobservant that it takes them a while to figure it out!' thing. I like getting frustrated at them! I don't really know why. **

**A penny for your thoughts? Oh, I do you one better…… I will give you a certain penny-haired boy that we all know and love! (If you really don't know who that is then I put this in there for you) *cough* EDWARD *cough***

**So…the whole point of that is to ask you to Read and Review! Of course, if you have gotten this far then have read it, which is fantastic so now all you need to do is Review!**

**I just realized how long this note is and I am so sorry for rambling but I guess I am just hyper!! Sorry, Shutting up Now! **

**~Jade~ **


	3. Wedding Bells and a Cheesy Guy

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait so long. You ready for my big excuse… (drum roll please) **

**I don't have one! I really am sorry though. It's just my dad got into a car wreck and then I am starting to have that summer caused disease where your days kinda just blend together. **

**Ha! I tricked ya! You thought I was going to give you an excuse but I did! HA! Beat that!**

**Sorry! Shutting up…NOW!**

**BPOV**

I woke up the something trying to push me away from the warmest and most comfortable pillow I have ever had. I threw my arms around the pillow and held on desperately. It smelled even better.

Of course then I realized that the pillow was a person-Edward, to be exact. I froze and then groaned and snuggled closer. As long as I pretended to be asleep then it wouldn't be as embarrassing.

"Bella? Wake up. We are about to lad and you need to put your seat belt on. You can't do that in my lap, lo-."

He cleared his throat at the end to cover up what he was about to say. What was he going to say? Lollipop? Larry? Looney Tune?

'**Love, You Crazy Half-Asleep Idiot in denial!** **He was about to call you love because he is in love with you!** **Wake UP!' **

I shook my head at 'bad Bella' and realized that told Edward I was awake. It also rubbed my lips against his neck, which I was currently using to bury my face in.

Edward's breathe quickened; his heart, that I could feel beating next to mine, sped up; and his arms around me tightened. I internally smiled, He like that didn't he?

I continued nuzzling his neck until he groaned.

"Bella, please stop doing that. I can only keep my control to a certain point and you are not helping. Now go back to your seat please?" His voice lowered to a level that could not be refused. I sighed, which made him shiver, and slid back into my seat.

I looked at him through my lashes and smiled innocently. He glared at me growled in frustration. I giggled at him and leaned into whispered in his ear, "Is that any way to treat the woman that you are about to marry?"

He shivered and I thought, _At least I know he is attracted to me._

"No its not, but you are teasing me and I have to say that I like it in a torturing way. And just think I can have you all to myself in a matter of hours."

I stared at him in shock. _Could that mean…_

I tried to keep my voice teasing as I replied, "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Cullen? You really like the idea of getting stuck in a fake relationship with your best friend because she's pregnant?"

"No, I like getting stuck in a _real_ relationship with my best friend so that I can give her the support that she needs and deserves. I know it seems like I am just getting married to you because you're pregnant but I really do care about you, Bella. Besides, who knows, maybe this could be real if we give it a try."

He kept his face serious through the entire monologue and I tried to start breathing again. _I can add that to the Proof that Edward loves Me List._

I looked down and bit my lip as my ever present blush rush to my cheeks. I took Edward's hand in mine and looked in his eyes.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to get a best friend like you but I'm so glad I did because without you I don't what I would've done."

He smiled gently at me but I could see the hidden disappointment in his eyes and I wondered why. I was about to ask him but I was interrupted by the captain over the intercom saying that we would land in five minutes.

The plane landed and we got our luggage and headed to the care rental service. We figured we would stay for a little while so that it looked like we actually had a honeymoon.

I rolled my eyes as Edward pulled over the curb in a silver Volvo. Ever since his parents got him that car for his sixteenth birthday he would refuse to let anyone drive his car and he rarely ever drove anyone else's car, he said he felt like he was cheating on 'Mell'. Yeah that's right he named the car Mell.

Once we were done loading the luggage, we got in the car and started driving around trying to find a Vegas chapel.

"Isn't this considered cheating on Mell?" I said teasingly. He smiled my crooked smile and- Wait, WHAT?! _MY_ crooked smile? When did it become mine?

**Since he started smiling that way! He only smiles at you that way. Remember?! Gosh how did you get so blind?! **

I really wish she would shut up! Although she does have a point; I mean, he only smiles at me that way and it is my favorite smile……STOP!! I do not need to make things awkward between us if he doesn't like me that way.

"Well, I think she will understand. She and I are rather platonic at the moment. I told I was running off to marry someone else and she is rather upset with me now. I think our honeymoon will give her time to cool down."

He said it so seriously that I was afraid that he had gone insane or something. I mean he is marrying _me_ so that has to be a sign he is crazy. I stared at him open-mouthed until he started laughing at my expression. I slapped his arm then joined him.

**EPOV**

I couldn't keep it in any longer. The expression on her beautiful face was too hilarious to not laugh at. She joined me and I watched from the corner of my eye how she threw her head back and let out her infectious and jingling laugh.

I sighed in content and watch the buildings go by, looking for the right one. I finally found it and pulled in to the parking lot.

Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel.

It was just as cliché as you would think. All the Vegas chapels on the T.V. and in movies looked the same. Big sign with lighted letters on it, another big sign with flashing letters advertising the place.

Bella sat there just staring at the building with a look I could not place. I gave her time to time before getting out and opening her door. I leaned down and said, "Bella, are you ready for this?"

She slowly turned her to gaze at me. It appeared as though she was calculating something or studying my face. I took this time to stare unabashedly at her. She looked beautiful in the afternoon light.

She sighed heavily and nodded. I helped out of the car and kept her hand in mine. We walked to the door and I opened it for her. There was a counter with a souvenir gift shop look and a man behind it. He smiled at us in a cheesy fake way.

"Hello, I'm Brian Nelson, How may I help you today?" he said in a weirdly deep voice. I guess all those years of doing Elvis impressions have gotten to him.

"Yes, we would like to get married. I'm Edward Cullen and this is my be-fiancée, Bella Swan." I said in a polite tone.

"Oh, congratulations! Now would you like a traditional or themed wedding?" he said.

"Well, what types of themes do you have?" I said curiously.

He pulls out a book and says to look at through it. Bella and I quickly looked through it, laughing at some of the themes as quietly as possible so the guy wouldn't hear us.

It was crazy! They had some really freaky and strange themes like Rock-n-Roll, James Bond, Beach Party, and Intergalactic. The last one was meant for Trekies so they could dress up as Star Trek characters. **(NO OFFENCE! I LOVE STAR TREK!) **

I came to a page and stopped. It was prefect! I loved it immediately and turned to Bella with hope and pleaded to her with my eyes like a little boy asking for a puppy.

**BPOV**

I sighed and shook my head at how crazy Edward was. Ever since he watched to movie Dracula with his family when he was little, they became obsessed with vampires.

I mean **ALL** of them! Even Esme and Carlisle are rather obsessed with them. Every other family night they rent Dracula or some other vampire related movie and watch it.

They have spent years trying to convert me to being obsessed with them. I never understood it though.

Anyways the point is that Edward was now trying to convince me to have a themed wedding called, "The Tomb."

The minster is dressed as Dracula and you the whole Chapel is decorated as a graveyard.

I sighed again and looked in to Edward's eyes.

He looked so excited and hopeful like a little boy hoping to get his first puppy. I couldn't say no to him when he pleaded with me this way.

Besides he is doing this for me, so I might as well make this as painless as possible. So what if I have dress up like a vampire and where fake fangs.

I nodded and his face broke out into to a big wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. He looked like a kid on Christmas; I couldn't help but smile back. I loved making him this happy.

He turned and requested the theme to the cheesy Brian guy. Brian asked if we would like to have it filmed and Edward immediately agreed.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. He sighed and bent to whispered in my ear, "Alice will have a fit when we get back. We might as well throw her some kind of bone and let her watch it."

I sighed and knew he was right. His little sister and my other best friend can be quite the handful sometimes.

'**Sometimes?! What do you mean **_**sometimes**_**?! I think you mean all the TIME!!'**

I internally sighed. Edward had finished paying and I was whisked away to put on my dress. The lady, Patricia, put make up on me.

Since I was already pale she only had to put on black eyeliner and eye shadow to make me look like a corpse then she showed my the dress. It was black and white. The dress was like one of those old Victorian dresses. It had a criss-cross corset like pattern in the front. The white was underneath and had ripples going all the way to the floor.

**(AN: Sorry I am so not good at describing the dress but to be helpful and not mean I put a link on my profile! Oh but I totally 86-ed the veil because Bella and I don't like it! XD)**

I put on the dress and found that it fit me well surprisingly and then I popped in the fake fangs. I then took one look at the veil and asked if I had to wear it. The lady giggled and said it was my wedding and I could do what ever I wanted. I put the veil away and looked at myself in the mirror.

I am pregnant and am getting married to my best friend. So why at a time like this with all these life changing things about to happen, do I still notice how plain I am? Oh that's right, because I'm Bella Swan and don't waste my time worry about the future but choose to spend it belittling myself.

I sighed. I have been doing that a lot lately. Oh well, its time to get hitched to my own personal savior. I walked out of the dressing room and went to stand at the doors that led me to Edward.

This is the first time in my life that I will be taking a step forward and not knowing where I will end up and no matter how much that scared me, Edward will be with me and that's a pretty good start.

The creepy music started to play as the doors opened and I took that as my queue. I tried to gracefully glide down the isle with a bouquet of black roses-Wow; they go all out on this whole themed wedding-but failed. I stumbled just as I reached to end and Edward caught me.

I took this time to take in Edward's appearance. He wore a full suit with a black rose in his the little button hole, with a cape on with the black on the outside and red on the inside. The first two buttons on his shirt were undone and the tie was just hanging there. He smiled a crooked grin and revealed his fake fangs.

This is strange to admit but Edward look absolutely…sexy dressed this way. I definitely like it! Who knows I may start to like vampires after all.

"Are you ready to start?" said Brian in a cheesy Dracula voice. Without looking away from my eyes Edward nods and says yes. He goes through the whole wedding shebang but I didn't really listened I just stared at Edward.

Then Edward's velvet voice says loud and clear, "I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan as my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part."

He said it with such intensity that I even started to doubt that he had ever _not_ loved me. I smiled with happy tears filling my eyes and repeated my part to him and his smile grew so big that I was afraid he'd pull a muscle in his face.

Then, what felt like a second later but was really minutes, Edward said, "I do."

I listened to the minister and, when the time came, I said, "I do."

"You may now suck her blood!" Brian said in that cheesy Dracula voice. We both just looked at him and raise our eyebrows.

"Tough crowd." He mumbled before saying exasperated, "Alright, Fine! You may now kiss the bride!" he said in the same stupid voice then went into a creepy Dracula evil laugh before starting to cough.

"That's harder then it looks. Will you two just kiss already!"

Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. I giggled but stopped short when his face turned serious. He started to lean in and then his lips pressed softly against mine.

**AN: *Ducks and covers* I know, I know, that was mean but I wanted to try my hand at another cliffy! So I hope you like it! I worked on it 'til 2:30 am because I felt guilty for making you wait. **

**The Link for Bella's dress is on my profile as is the wedding chapel and the theme. Now, the people are not real and I made everything expect the theme, the DVD option and the chapel. You can really do that at the chapel. Also if you visit the Chapel website there is a web cam option and it gives you a tour! **

**So there you are! Thanks for reading! Now all you need to do is review! I don't even care if its "nice update soon" I just want to know you like it! Thanks again!**

**~Jade~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I was so late I kind of got into a funk and didn't know where to go with it! And then this other idea wouldn't get out of my head and then another one! And I guess I just had to write it down before anything on this story popped up! **

**Also school started again! I have three AP classes and you wouldn't believe how much work I have and it hasn't even been a week into school! So sorry and I hate excuses just as much the next person so sorry about that too!**

The blinding neon lights blurred into a collage of random colors as I gazed out the car window. Neither of us had spoken since……the kiss.

The air was a strange mix of confusion and tension; stuck in a limbo between awkward and content. We were both too lost in our own thoughts for it to be completely awkward.

My heart kept forcing my brain to replaying the kiss 'til it memorized every detail and then it could get my poor brain to continue in my dreams. I mentally sighed as it replayed again.

_He started to lean in and then his lips pressed softly against mine. Everything surrounding us vanished, and all I could do is hold still to prevent myself from jumping into his arms._

_I kept good control of my body expect for my lips, they belong to him the moment he claimed them. It was a gentle first kiss kind of feel but underneath was a whole new world. His beautiful lips were the catalyst to a supernova in my heart. Bursting warmth and static energy flowed through me in waves that kept in time with our lips. Cliché fireworks and all, I knew in that moment that he was not just a best friend to me anymore. He was my first and only love. _

And that is the reason it is so awkward. We have been _married_ for five minutes and I am already declaring my love for him in my head. This is the craziest real life story I think ever. I feel like I will wake up and find that my mom left it on the Hallmark channel again.

The car stopped in front of a _really _nice hotel and I secretly rolled my eyes. Of course Edward would pick an expensive hotel to stay at.

He quiet cleared his throat and said shakily, "We're Here."

I reached for my door but it was already being opened by Edward. He is the fastest person I have ever seen. He offered me his hand to get out and I looked at it and then into his eyes. They were guarded but slightly pleading and for what I do not know but I would do anything to give him what he wanted.

I took his hand and he pulled me up but he pulled to hard and I fell in a Jell-O mess against his chest. I could feel his heart stop beating at the same time mine did before both picked up at double time. I looked into his eyes and could see miles of lush green hills spread out before me as they moved with the paths of his emotions.

He took deep breath and let go of my waist, which I just realized he had, and stepped back. Uncalled for rejection flowed through me in a sharp threatening wave. I swallowed the silly feeling and turned to the trunk to get some bags out.

I collapsed on to the corny king sized bed with the heart-shaped head board. Edward had let it slip that we were newlyweds on our honeymoon and the hotel staff urged us into agreeing to take the honeymoon suite. I sighed as I stared at the lace canopy.

Edward came in and froze in the door way for a moment. I sat up on my elbows and looked at him confused. He was staring at me with a strange look of awe and something else.

I got up and walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He slowly turned his face to gaze at me with darkened eyes. All of the sudden his lips connected with mine.

**EPOV**

I walked into the bedroom to drop off the last of the bags but stopped suddenly at the sight before me. Bella lay on the bed with her hair beautifully spread around her in a halo of chocolate tresses.

Her shirt had ridden up to reveal more of her creamy skin and it took my breath away. She sat up but all it did was cause her shirt to reveal more of her beautiful stomach. As I burned the sight into my memory she moved to stand in front of me.

I couldn't help it. She was too close and my brain the back seat as I flung my self at her. I kissed her with all the unrequited love in me.

I didn't care if she didn't feel the same or pushed me away. All I needed was to kiss those beautiful lips again and to get caught in a peaceful bliss where all else fades and in that moment she is mine to hold, to kiss, and to love.

To my utter amazement she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. Mine slipped around her waist as we melted into a tight and warming embrace connected in the moment of lip lock.

Then, reality came crashing on us in the form of needing to breath. So I pulled away with my eyes closed and my forehead resting against hers.

I opened my eyes to wide brown eyes staring at me in confusion but a smile tugging at her lips.

_Maybe we have hope of making this work…_

**BPOV**

I stared into his eyes for what felt like a long time but then he shifted and said, "Maybe, we should get ready for bed."

I nodded still to dazed to speak. I walked over to my suitcase and grab my bathroom bag and walked into the bathroom. It was the typical big bathroom with a shower that you could fit ten people in and the Jacuzzi bath tub was shaped as a heart. I rolled my eyes and turned the shower the perfect temperature.

After my shower I walked out in only a towel to my suitcase. I heard a gasp and spun around to see Edward looking slowly up and down then stopped at eyes.

He flushes pink all the way to his ears (he is so adorable when he does that) and barely gets out an apology before headed for the bathroom and slamming it shut. I quickly change and jump into bed covering my face as I turned red in embarrassment.

He comes out decked in plaid pajama pants with no shirt on. I had seen him without his shirt on and didn't really react like all the other girls but now that I _really_ looked I just couldn't control my gasp.

Water droplets fell from his wet messy hair down his beautifully defined muscles tracing every crevasse. I had never been jealous of inanimate objects but right now I wanted to be that water.

I looked into his eyes once again flushed and then looked a way with embarrassment as I saw his proud face that read 'I was just returning the favor'.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him head out the room and I called out confused, "Where are you going?"

He stopped, the muscles of his back tense as he turned and looks at me. He gulps then says shakily, "What do mean? I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"I was just trying to…give you some space." He said more of a question than an answer.

"We can share the bed. It's not like we haven't before. Besides, do you really want to leave your clumsy pregnant wife all alone in here? You and I both know that I am a danger to the baby as well as myself. Before you argue, I am too tired to listen so close with your mouth, off with the lights and hop in."

He sighed defeated and did as he was told. I snuggled into the covers and tried to keep warm.

Right before, I fell asleep I was enveloped into a strong warmth and soon my dreams were filled with the boy lying beside me.

**AN: Again, I am sorry for the wait but hopefully I will work out a routine. I hoped you liked it! I think it was a little to corny but whatever I was in a corny mood. **

**Oh! And to ****angel de'luabe****: I think it is definitely a plus to be like a vampire. The truth is that I am an insomniac so I didn't really lose sleep, it's just how I function. Thanks for your review!**

**I also want to thank ****bella rocks**** because she kind of reminded me that I had a story to update. So thanks. **

**Even though I didn't mention y'all by name I want to thank all who reviewed! And I totally give you permission to remind to update because I am kinda forgetful. **

**Sorry about no cool title. I ran out of creative juice. I also think that this chapter sucks but oh well.**

**So review please and try not to be too mean!**


End file.
